1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor test devices and/or methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device becomes compact and highly integrated, improving the accuracy and reliability of the semiconductor device becomes an important research issue. Thus, various tests are being conducted on the semiconductor device. In particular, because the semiconductor device is sensitive to a temperature, research to figure out where and how heat is generated in the semiconductor device is being underway.
In order to measure temperature characteristics of a material used in a semiconductor chip, a thermal test die may be used. Temperatures of the semiconductor chip and resistances depending on the temperatures of the semiconductor chip may be measured using the thermal test die.